User talk:Snailpinky
Hiya, I see you are as much interested in the show as I am (I wrote the most of the front page). I am a late teen male and have just today founded a website/forum to discuss and share ideas about the show, my full talk is on the website itself which you can read via the link below. Because I can see you enjoy the show so much too, I thought it would be a pleasure to have you there, and be able to talk to fellow sparticles about it, I guess we've only got a few more episodes to go, so Im just kinda tryna get a little community together. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope to see you there! http://sparticleproject.userboard.net/ Lord Eskacide (talk) 19:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi hey there! I'm TARDIS2010 the current owner of this wiki. You seem to be the most regular editor at the moment so I thought i'd let you know who I am. Sorry i have not been able to edit for ages, me and friend did a lot on this wiki around the time of the first series but since then he appears to have left wiki and I have become very busy with A-Levels, running a whole other wiki on my own whilst being part of a youtube channel. Watching the 2nd series has brought my interest in the series back so I may come on heer more often now, it seems the wiki needs some order back into it so if you ever need any help then just give me a shout as I am an experience wiki user and the top admin so can do any of the deletion and blocking vandals if need be. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 08:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you've done well. Now to get this wiki back on it's feet i think we should work together. I am currently re-making the home page and i've also made a new template for the characters. I shall alos be doing the same for episodes and actors. What i suggest is we just go round and up date each page and just make sure all the pages look the same for continuity. The we can begin to add more pages. What do you think? T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 09:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Over the next few days i am proberly going to be doing some admin releated stuff in the background like creating some new templates for the pages. I see at the moment you appear to be editing character pages. Would it be possible when you edit one can you change the templatefrom the old one to the new one I have made: Template:Infobox/Characters. Thanks and keep up the good work. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 10:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) HI! Thats so cool you like Minecraft! I do too, it rocks! KittyCheshireForever (talk) 18:15, August 31, 2014 (UTC)